In mobile communication devices, when audible information, such as speech of a user, is received at a microphone of a mobile communication device, a signal representative of the received speech is generated at the microphone for further processing at the device. Wind in the surrounding environment of the device generates turbulent airflow around the microphone of the device, which causes the transducer membrane of the microphone to move while speech is received at the microphone, resulting in wind noise being received at the microphone of the device while speech is received. The movement of the transducer of the microphone due to turbulent airflow causes the microphone to generate a signal representative of the received speech that is corrupted by wind noise. Known digital signal processing methods may be used to reduce the perceptual annoyance of wind noise in the signal representative of the received speech. Unfortunately, known digital signal processing methods also remove desired speech from the signal, resulting in a signal that does not accurately represent the speech received at the microphone.